Come home soon
by Genie05 the second
Summary: Just a couple of Sirius/Serena Songfics. Basically anytime a song reminds me of them I write the story and post it here.
1. Come Home Soon

Hello my ever wonderful fans and reviewers! I am working on the next chapters for the tree stories that I have in progress and I will have them up relatively soon. Unfortunately I have been unable to get this song out of my head. So I decided I would do another song fic. Although this is Serena/Sirius fic it doesn't have anything to do with my other Sirius/Serena fics.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing the characters belong to their respectful owners and the song Come home soon is by she daisy.

**Summary: **After Sirius is jailed in Azkaban how does his wife and children fair without him

A beautiful blond walked into the house her arms laden down with groceries, "I'm home," she shouted to the silent house. Immediately the house erupted into gales of noise and laughter as footsteps sounded on the stairs. The woman barely had time to put the groceries down before she was tackled by three children two were dark-haired twins age six and the other was a blond haired dark eyed thee year old.

"Momma," they all shouted as the woman laughed hugging them all in turn. A dark haired woman paused in the doorway just shaking her head at the scene.

"All right get off your mother now and give her some room to breath," said the dark haired woman joining the fray to pull the children off their mother. "Welcome home Serena."

"Thanks Beth were they good for you?"

"Perfect angels," said Beth with a smile as she hugged her best friend. Sighing she looked at her watch and gave a small apologetic grin to her best friend before saying, "I got to go. Full moon tonight and I promised Remus I'd be there for him."

"Wait was there any mail?" asked Serena looking at her friend the pain that always haunted her sky blue eyes plainly visible

"No. I'm so sorry Ren. I know you keep hoping that the ministry will realize it's mistake and give him a trial but I truly don't think it's gonna happen," said Beth as she hugged her best friend again.

"I know but I just can't seem to give up the hope that…" she trailed off. Beth nodded understandingly before giving her friend a final hug and leaving Serena to wipe her tears away and start supper.

I put away the groceries

And I take my daily bread

I dream of your arms around me

As I tuck the kids in bed

Serena smiled as she put all of her daughters in bed. The lived in a small two bedroom flat but the girls didn't mind sharing a room which relieved her mind greatly though she knew eventually the twins would want their own room.

"Momma can you tell us a story," asked one of the dark haired twins.

"Sure Ana which one?" Serena asked

"The one about Daddy," said the other dark haired girl.

"But that's the one I always tell Niki," said Serena with a smile.

"But I don't see my daddy. I want to hear the story about daddy," said the pale haired toddler with a pout.

"Alright Rini. I'll tell you the story about your father Sirius Black the unsung hero."

I don't know what you're doin'

And I don't know where you are

But I look up at that great big sky

And I hope you're wishin' on that same

bright star

Sirius Black sat in his cell in Azkaban trying to sort out his thoughts and figure a way to escape so that he could hunt down that rat that had got him into Azkaban. As per his usual however his thoughts turned to the woman he had left behind and the three little girls he had. "Oh Serena," he murmured, "I never wanted to hurt you."

"Hey Black," came a voice from the cell across from his. He turned to scowl at his cousin Bellatrix and her husband, "I read in the newspaper that your pretty little wife can't even get a job because of the fact that you're in Azkaban. Poor thing soon she'll have to resort to sordid measures to get money. Probably already has."

"Shut up Bellatrix," he scowled.

"What can't envision your pretty little wife in the arms of another? Probably already has a few bastards to go with your own children," taunted Bellatrix.

"I said shut up Bellatrix," growled Sirius.

"Or what you'll growl at me through the door," laughed Bellatrix.

Sirius's voice became hard and cold as ice, "Don't tempt me Bellatrix. I won't be here forever."

I wonder, I pray

_Chorus:_

And I sleep alone

I cry alone

And it's so hard livin' here on my own

So please, come home soon

(Come home soon)

Serena sobbed as she lay in bed staring at her wedding photo, "Oh Sirius I miss you so much." She then turned her attention to her wedding band that still encased her ring finger of her left hand. She twisted it and them cried her self to sleep.

I know that we're together

Even though we're far apart

And I'll wear our lucky penny 'round my neck

Pressed to my heart

I wonder, I pray

_Repeat Chorus_

_Bridge:_

I still imagine your touch

It's beautiful missing something that much

But sometimes love needs a fighting chance

So I'll wait my turn until it's our turn to dance

I wonder, I pray

Serena stood in the mists looking around, 'Where am I,' she thought.

Sirius stood in the mists thinking, 'How did I get here.' Suddenly he saw a familiar figure through the mists and raced towards it, "Serena!"

Serena turned around upon hearing her name and was immediately swept up into her husbands embrace, "Oh Sirius," she murmured as she buried her face into his shoulder.

"I've missed you so much," he murmured kissing her gently on the lips.

"And I you my love," Serena said as she kissed him back before they started dancing in their dreams.

_Second Chorus:_

I sleep alone

I cry alone

Without you this house is not a home

So please, come home soon

Serena woke up the next morning alone in her bed and nearly started sobbing again when she found she was alone in her room. She wiped the tears away however and got up to make the children breakfast. She felt so alone in the flat that she and Sirius had bought so soon after their marriage. It no longer seemed like the home that it was supposed to be.

_Third Chorus:_

I walk alone

I try alone

I'll wait for you, don't want to die alone

So please, come home soon

(9 years later. The summer after Harry's third year)

Serena stood in her window watching the stars. The children were all up in bed after relaying all the wondrous adventures they had in school the past term. It stunned her to realize how fast her little one's were growing up.

Serena nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard a dog barking out side of her door. She raced down the stairs and collapsed in disappointment when she found that the dog barking was merely a stray dog, a German shepherd that often came to beg scraps at her door. Sobbing quietly on her doorstep, she didn't even notice when a large black dog entered her yard. Nor did she notice when the dog transformed into a man with dirty robes and long unkempt hair. She only noticed when warm familiar arms encircled her and she was pulled into a man's lap. Her tears slowing she murmured, "I don't want this to be a dream again."

"It's not. Oh, my love I am truly here. I'm home at least for a little while. I suppose that the kids won't mind having a pet dog for a while," he said laughingly as he smoothed his wife's blond hair.

"Don't start I just want to hold on to you in this form for a bit ok," she murmured as her arms encircled his neck and she buried her face into his shoulder.

Sirius smiled slightly as he picked her up and carried her into the house and up to their bed. Placing her gently on the bed, he lay down next to her and held her throughout the night. The only thought that flowed through either of their minds was that each was finally home in each other's arms.

Come home soon

Come home soon

Well there you have it. Well how was it? Please Review and I'll have Trinity chapter 6, Dark moon chapter 3, and Amazons chapter 2 up as soon as possible.


	2. Whiskey Girl

Hi my name is Sera Mcloyd. I am a good friend of Kyt Trallas, the original creator of Genie05 and writer of those stories and this one of course, and due to the onslaught of bad reviews the poor girl has lost all confidence in herself as a writer. I as her best friend have taken over her stories and after reading them I decided that they weren't bad they just needed some redoing. All the stories that need redoing I took off the Internet to redo. They will be back up when ever I get to them. In the meantime all of Kyt's stories that didn't receive a bad review will be left and Whiskey girl will be posted with Come Home Soon. I am sorry to all of those who generally like Kyt's stories but I can guarantee that they will be back up soon.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing! Toby Keith owns the song, J.K. Rawlings (_SP) _owns Sirius Black, and Naoko _(Sp)_ owns Darien and Serena.

**Summery: **While Sirius is waiting at a bar for Serena to show up he runs into her ex and can't resist rubbing it in just a little.

When Darien Shields walked into the bar he had absolutely no idea what he was getting himself into. All he knew was that he had to get Serena back some how and a reliable source had told him that she would be at the bar known as Shady Eyes. Walking in he couldn't help but think that maybe his source was wrong because he couldn't think that his pure Serena would show up at a dive like this. Scowling he made his way through the dancing crowd to the bar and ordered a glass of champagne.

Sirius Black had watched as Darien made his way to the bar and had shook his head in disgust as the intern ordered a glass of champagne. '_Was the guy completely nuts_' he thought to him self as he walked up next to him, '_Oh well no loss without a little gain_' he grinned as he tapped him on the shoulder.

Darien turned when he felt someone tapping him on the shoulder half expecting it to be Serena. When it wasn't he turned back to his drink in disgust. "What do you want?" he questioned the stranger behind him

"I here that your looking for a pretty blond chic by the name of Serena," Sirius stated as he leaned in next to Darien at the bar.

"Yeah so what's it to a lame drunk like you?" muttered Darien as he tried to slide away from the stranger who was impinging on his personal space

"Oh it matters a lot when my Fiancé's ex walks into a bar looking for her," Sirius stated in a lethal whisper.

'Your fiancé huh," said Darien as he looked hard at the dark haired dark eyed dangerous looking man beside him, "You probably don't even really know her not like I do," as he thought of all the times as Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask.

"Oh you would be surprised by what I know," Sirius started, "Tuxie," he whispered. Before Darien could remark on the whispered comment how ever Sirius looked up to see Serena walk in. (_AN She's dressed just like the girl in the music video with tight jeans, tight black top that splits above the belly, high heels and mid back length curls._) "Here comes my baby now," he said with a smile of male approval for her outfit.

Don't my baby look good in them blue jeans?  
Tight on the top with a belly button ring  
A little tattoo somewhere in between  
She only shows to me

Hey we're going out dancin' she's ready tonight  
So damn good-lookin' boys it ain't even right  
And when bar tender says for the lady  
what's it gonna be?  
I tell him man...

"So Darien," said Sirius as Serena came over to stand next to him, "since you know her so well why don't you order her a drink."

Darien became flustered as he was shocked not only by Serena's outfit but by her overall demeanor. '_I never took Serena drinking she shouldn't drink she's too pure so what should she drink!_' he thought as he quickly reviewed all the drinks in his mind. "Ahh White Wine for the lady," stated Darien signaling to the waiter as Serena laughed in amusement.

"White Wine god how droll!" she exclaimed

Sirius grinned and looked at the waiter and said, "Whiskey for the lady, my good Sir," as Darien just watched in shock.

_Chorus:_  
She ain't into wine and roses  
Beer just makes her turn up her nose  
And, she can't stand the thought of sippin' champagne  
No Cuervo Gold Margaritas  
Just ain't enough good burn in tequila  
She needs somethin' with a little more edge and a little more pain  
She's my little whiskey Girl  
My Ragged-on-the-edges girl  
Ah, but I like 'em rough

Sirius grinned as Serena downed the shot with the ease of practice as she then pulled him out onto the dance floor as they continued dancing the rest of the scouts walked in and she rolled her eyes. With a grin Sirius pulled her out side and they both got into his car and drove away. Once in Serena began fiddling with the radio as she asked, "Where's your bike?"

"I've got it at home. I'm making some minor modifications to it," he stated as he sent her a roguish grin. She rolled her eyes and began to sing along with the radio as he whipped do the English highway.

Baby got a '69 mustang  
four on the floor, and you ought to hear the pipes ring  
I jump behind the wheel and it's away we go  
Hey, I drive too fast, but she don't care

Blue bandana tied all up in her hair  
Just sittin' there singin' every song on the radio

_Chorus x2_  
She ain't into wine and roses  
Beer just makes her turn up her nose  
And, she can't stand the thought of sippin' champagne  
No Cuervo Gold Margaritas  
Just ain't enough good burn in tequila  
She needs somethin' with a little more edge and a little more pain  
She's my little whiskey Girl  
My Ragged-on-the-edges girl  
Ah, but I like 'em rough

Once home they opened another bottle of whiskey and downed a few shots before they went to the garage. Once in the garage Sirius glared at the bike that was still standing against the wall.

Serena smiled at him, "Need a little help?"

"A little, I'll need a miracle if I'm ever going to get this thing to fly," he stated with a scowl.

"Nope you just need the right charm," said Serena as she pulled out her wand and hunched next to the bike after she muttered a few choice words she stood back and twisted a dial on the bike and to Sirius's surprise it lifted off the ground.

She ain't into wine and roses  
Beer just makes her turn up her nose  
And, she can't stand the thought of sippin' champagne  
No Cuervo Gold Margaritas  
Just ain't enough good burn in tequila  
She needs somethin' with a little more edge and a little more pain  
She's my little whiskey Girl  
My Ragged-on-the-edges girl  
Ah, but I like 'em rough

With identical grins Sirius climbed onto the bike pulling Serena up be hind him and drove out of the garage barely taking the time to put on a helmet and making sure she had hers on before twisting the dial so that the bike lifted off of the ground.

Whoa she's my little whiskey girl  
my ragged-on-the-edges girl  
Ah, but I like 'em rough  
Yeah, I like 'em rough  
I like 'em rough

Serena wrapped her arms tight around Sirius's leather clad stomach as she buried her cheek in to his back and away they went never once thinking of the darkening future that loomed before them just living in the moment as they had always done.

Like I said. I won't be editing this story or Amazons and the next chapter of Amazons will be up whenever I am able to steal Kyt's notebook. Sincerely Sera Mcloyd the new editor of Genie05 Stories.


	3. Loved you Anyways

Hi everyone I'm back! I'm working on getting my first chapter written for one of my other stories, I'm not sure which x-over I want to write first you're all welcome to go look at my profile and check out the summaries I posted and see which you would like to read first.

Summary: After Sirius dies Serena thinks back and knows she wouldn't have changed anything about their relations ship.

Disclaimer: I own nothing as always. Song I would have loved you Anyways by Trisha Yearwood, HP owned by JK Rowlings, SM owned by some Japanese chick.

He was falling backwards; her heart couldn't believe what her eyes were telling her. The curse had been red a simple stunning charm and yet she was going to lose him before she had even gotten him back. The scream started in her throat as she pushed and shoved trying desperately to reach the dark haired man as he disappeared through the veil.

"No!" she screamed as she felt arms wrap around her pulling her back when she would have dived in. She pulled and tugged but the woman with shocking pink hair refused to let go of her cousin's wife. Across the floor the petite blond heard an agonized no and saw that her godson was being restrained in a similar way her attention returned to the veil and she willed her husband to step back out. Tears started to drip from her eyes and Serenity Black slowly collapsed.

If I'd've known the way that this would end  
If I'd've read the last page first  
If I'd've had the strength to walk away  
If I'd've known how this would hurt

Her blue eyes were vacant of their normal sparkle as she stared out the window. A knock on the door didn't so much as stir her and the door quietly opened and recently turned 16-year-old Harry Potter walked in. Serenity Black never stirred from her position. Harry walked over to his up until recently unknown godmother and knelt by her side seeking comfort from the only one who knew truly how he felt.

Almost unconsciously Serenity lifted a hand and started stroking Harry's hair as he laid his head in her lap. Tears once more started falling from her eyes as she continued to give Harry what comfort she could while staring out the window lost in her memories.

I would've loved you anyway  
I'd do it all the same  
Not a second I would change  
Not a touch that I would trade  
Had I known my heart would break  
I'd've loved you anyway

Serena's mind traveled back across time to their first meeting, on the Hogwarts express. Her father had been called away by an emergency leaving the petite eleven year old to board the train by herself only to receive help from a dark haired boy her own age. Their first kiss when they'd been fifteen after Gryffindor had won the Quidditch cup. Sirius had tossed his beater bat aside and had swooped down and pulled her right out of the stands onto his broom where he had kissed her.

Their first and worst row after she had caught him kissing another girl when she'd been sixteen, Serena could still feel the ache of betrayal when she'd walked into that room and seen her boyfriend of 4 months lip locked with another woman. She'd known when she'd started dating Sirius that he was a playboy but she'd hoped that he would change. The bitter words the pair had exchanged that had led her to transferring to a Japanese school of magic and living with her mother.

Serena's return to England and finding Sirius drunk as a skunk in the Hog's Head tavern, finding out from Remus that Sirius often drank himself into a stupor since she'd left and that he was steadily getting more and more reckless. She remembered hauling her then ex out of the tavern and dunking him in the lake before sobering him up.

She remembered their reunion when Sirius received his first Order of Merlin award. She remembered how nervous he's been and how he'd stuttered as he's asked her to be his date to the ceremony. She remembered how he'd had eyes only for her and for no one else all night long.

It's bittersweet to look back now  
At memories withered on the vine  
Just to hold you close to me  
For a moment in time

Serena's mind kept traveling, their engagement was next, Lily had just announced her pregnancy and Sirius had mistakenly thought that Lily had spilled the beans to Serena. Then her boyfriend had proceeded to propose in the most inelegant way possible including dropping the ring.

Their wedding flitting across her memory, Lily looking radiant in her Matron of Honor dress, Sirius looking like a cross between passing out and wondering if the day was all a dream and he was going to wake up soon. Serena remembered walking down the isle, feeling as though she'd been walking on air. When she had reached the alter her eyes had met Sirius's and everything else had faded into the distance.

I would've loved you anyway  
I'd do it all the same  
Not a second I would change  
Not a touch that I would trade  
Had I known my heart would break  
I'd've loved you anyway

Harry's birth was the next memory along with the memory of being asked by James and Lily to be the little one's godparents. Then the memories started turning bad, James and Lily going into hiding, using Peter as the secret keeper, that awful Halloween. Serena remembered being told that her godson was dead and that her husband had died taking out the traitor. She remembered returning to Japan in her grief to attempt to move on.

She saw the twelve years pass uneventfully in her mind until the day she returned to England on a business trip and caught the news blurb about the escaped convict Sirius Black. Serena remembered fainting then spending the rest of her trip searching for her husband. Her heart constricted as she remembered reuniting with her husband days before Christmas and finally meeting their godson.

Her hands continued to stroke Harry's hair soothing the both of them in a way the both needed. Slowly her voice breaking every now and then Serena began to tell Harry her story, Sirius and her story.

And, even if I'd seen it coming  
You'd still've seen me running  
Straight into your arms

After she'd finished her tale Harry had remained in the room for a little while longer asking a few questions but mainly taking comfort in the woman who had always believed in his godfather and had loved Sirius as much if not more than he had. After Harry left Serena got up out of her chair and stood in the window frame.

Her memories kept dancing in her mind and Serena knew that if she tried to sleep she would dream about Sirius. Earlier that day Dumbledore had asked her if her return to England had been worth it, if she wouldn't have rather stayed in Japan with out the knowledge of her husband's continued existence only to lose him again. When he'd asked her that Serena hadn't been able to answer him but now she knew. Placing a hand against the cool glass of the window Serena began to sing the chorus of a song that she'd heard long ago that described how she was feeling to a tee.

I would've loved you anyway  
I'd do it all the same  
Not a second I would change  
Not a touch that I would trade  
Had I known my heart would break  
I'd've loved you anyway

Well there you have it another song fic for my collection. Remember to read and review and of course tell me which story of mine you want to see first cause I can't decide which I want to write first, unless you'd all like for me to expand on this song fic going into more detail about their relationship. This doesn't take place in any of my HP/SM x-over verses it just sorta popped into my head, mainly the idea of Serena finding a drunk Sirius and sobering him up by throwing him in the lake.


End file.
